


Beast with a Toy

by N_A_N_O



Series: BEAST [5]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), 神撃のバハムート | Shingeki no Bahamut | Rage of Bahamut (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Cunnilingus, Cuntboy, In Public, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Vibrators, Voidwing!Sandalphon, Voidwing!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_N_O/pseuds/N_A_N_O
Summary: Military meetings are boring to death in times of peace, but Lucifer found a way to entertain himself and his pet.(Short Kinktober2019 contribution)





	Beast with a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Bzzzzzzzt! My contribution to Kintober, with the theme Sex Toys. Done quickly, no beta.

If only all the people in the throne room knew what was going on inside of him, Sandalphon thought, gritting his teeth not to moan.

Someone was bound to notice, and nobody would dare comment. Mirin might quip something silly, Azazel might face-palm and leave, but all the other Generals, aristocrats, soldiers… Well, they had seen more shocking, and entertaining Lucifer was the little demon’s purpose.

Reunions were so boring, Sandalphon couldn’t blame Lucifer for using a toy on him while he laid on his lap like a cat. A tiny magical device was inside his coochie, another part was tickling his clit occasionally beneath his clothes. He was his master’s pet, and the view of him lying on his master's lap was usual for everyone. Azazel tended to glare a bit, be it by distaste or envy, but he never dared to insult Lucifer’s first concubine in front of him, even less in public.

They weren’t close enough to see his black undies were sopping wet, but the more he rubbed his legs together to hide it, the stronger the sensation grew. Lucifer wouldn’t let him come until the entire meeting was over, so all he could do was keep his legs slightly spread, almost indecently, weren’t it for his short sash. No matter how much it stimulated him, it always stopped before giving him satisfaction.

Azazel must have noticed that he was calmer than usual, not commenting or teasing anyone, just a tame kitten the king petted, looking as bored as ever. They weren’t in a time of war, and most of the talk went around the reconstruction of Cocytus, politics and royal obligations. Nothing orgasmic.

By Satan, he wanted to interrupt everything, throw himself at his king’s feet and beg him to finish him, or hump Grigori or someone hotter and kinder than Azazel. Maybe if he started eyeing someone else, Lucifer would finally decide to relieve him. No! A glance at Grigori's chest almost made his hips buck. That would have been vulgar, even for a pet like Sandalphon. He was too close to the edge to have fun with anyone.

So instead, he glared up at Lucifer after rolling to face him. He glared as hard as he could, but that maddening toy's intensity raised. The shadow of a smile ghosted over the bastard’s purple lips. Sandalphon wanted to unbuckle the king’s belts in front of everyone and suck his cock, but he would have kept that thing inside of him for two days more, and then a chastity belt for a week.

Lucifer had only the thick fabric to thank for keeping his hardness covered. Sandalphon’s position conveniently hid whatever remained visible. And there it was, in front of his face, just a tiny but visible bulge rising occasionally.

He was close to tears. The only way to make a demon of lust cry was to deny him an orgasm. It seemed to entertain the king, so he made the most miserable expression he could muster. The reward came with the beginning of an orgasm, and he let out a tiny purr.

Lucifer must have been wanting him as much as he did, but it was Azazel’s turn to talk. He lost the king’s attention and found himself alone in his misery. Oh no, you don’t, he thought, daring to put a hand to his mouth, but discreetly rubbing against the head of Lucifer’s cock with it. He mustn’t have felt much, because he seemed to remain focused on Azazel.

Azazel slightly coughed. Had he noticed anything? Sandalphon froze, and sucked his finger, throwing a questioning glance at Lucifer. He was looking down at another extremity of Sandalphon’s body with a thin smile.

His tail! His tail was wagging madly, like a dog’s! He immobilized it instantly.

“I’m bored!” Sandalphon moaned, rolling onto his back. He had to cover his mistake up and deviate the attention! “Azzie, go find a hobby or something. You're bored by your own report!”

The General sighed deeply and replied, “Like what? Your type of _hobby_?”

“I have many. What do you have, except running after dragon gi-ah!”

Now that was a pleasant jolt! Almost there! Lucifer was holding back on laughing, his shoulders slightly jumping, his face more beautiful than ever.

“Sandalphon has a point; given we’re in a period of peace, single visits would make more sense than these long reunions where every one of you has to wait for the other to finish. Wouldn’t that be more convenient for you as well, Azazel? We hardly ever see you during our regular meetings anyway.”

The General, apparently oblivious about the toy after giving Sandalphon a doubt, scratched the back of his head an acquiesced. Of course, he wouldn’t deny the king a one on one… And a chance to end up bucking over the throne.

More importantly, Lucifer was softly clawing at the base of Sandalphon’s tail. The torture was worse than ever, and Sandalphon scratched less softly at Lucifer’s thigh, hair rising on the back of his neck. Lord, have mercy! He needed a cock filling him, now!

Sandalphon discreetly mouthed at the belt, pleading Lucifer with puppy eyes to end it. His Lord was gracious; “That will be all for today. Thank you for attending.”

The Lords, the Sires, the Ladies, and Gentlemen bowed to the king and left the throne room. Azazel was about to stay, but Lucifer was merciful; “Later, Azazel. I have a horny pet to deal with,” Lucifer said with a wry smile. 

Sandalphon felt like screaming. He was always too honest and straightforward with his favorite General! But having him tell Azazel outright he came second almost pushed him over the edge.

“I really… Really don’t want to know what’s been going on,” Azazel said between his teeth, before leaving them in peace.

“You’ve been a good pet,” Lucifer said with something of a sadistic sneer.

“Shut up and fuck me! Please!” Sandalphon moaned.

Lucifer undid the buckle which held Sandalphon’s leather underwear. It fell, small strands of slick dripping between it and Sandalphon’s cunt.

“Lay down on your back. I’m going to reward you,” Lucifer said.

He didn’t pull the toy out. Sandalphon was about to complain, but Lucifer’s mouth was on his clit before he could voice his frustration. The device started pulsing again, at the rhythm of the tongue, licking and sucking his oversensitive nub.

Sandalphon rode over the waves of pleasure, screaming in joy as at last, sweet release washed over him. The tremors were long, deep, something only his extra feature allowed him to experience.

“Let me see you pull it out and squirt,” Lucifer said, slightly flushed and glowing with arousal.

Sandalphon spread his legs more, and slowly pulled the small, egg-like object out. He was so wet that it just took an extra push to show the king what he wanted to see.

“Do you still want my cock?” Lucifer asked, using the small object over Sandalphon’s nipples.

“I just wanna cum several times,” Sandalphon replied, still panting and messed up, “no matter how…”

Lucifer smiled and said, “I have plenty more toys in store…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this one, you'll like the other BEAST stories.
> 
> @NANO74546347 on Twitter :)


End file.
